Missing Love
by Cul Ah
Summary: Sebuah pernikahan 'keterpaksaan' membuat seorang Sungmin harus terombang-ambing dalam situasi yang tak bisa ia hindari, meski ia sendiri tak menginginkannya./ KYUMIN/ NC / OS/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Missing Love / OS

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Genre : Drama & Romance

Rated : M

Summary : Sebuah pernikahan 'keterpaksaan' membuat seorang Sungmin harus terombang-ambing dalam situasi yang tak bisa ia hindari, meski ia sendiri tak menginginkannya.

BOYS LOVE / NC / Typoss

.

.

Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya, mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan itu. 'Ini hari minggu' batin Sungmin mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Perlahan Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar, perutnya lapar dan Sungmin butuh sesuatu pagi ini untuk mengisi perutnya.

Sosok tampan dan jangkung yang tengah sibuk membuat kopi didapur membuat Sungmin terdiam sesaat didepan pintu kamarnya saat ia memandang kearah dapur apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama sosok tampan tersebut. Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar seakan mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyapa orang itu.

"Se…selamat pagi" sapa Sungmin akhirnya sambil berjalan kearah dapur, namja tampan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi cangkir kopinya kearah namja manis yang tak lain adalah Sungmin, senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

"Selamat pagi" balas namja tampan itu lalu melanjutkan membuat kopi dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah apartemen itu sedang Sungmin sendiri memilih mengambil air putih lalu mengeluarkan sepotong kue dari lemari pendingin dan ia memakannya didapur.

"Siang ini kita kerumah orang tua ku baru ke makam Jungmo hyung" ucap namja tampan itu.

"Ba...baiklah" jawab Sungmin lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sudah hampir 6 bulan keadaan ini berlangsung. Sungmin hidup bersama dengan seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah suami nya yang kedua. Terlihat menggelikan memang. Sungmin baru menginjak umur 26 tahun, bagaimana mungkin namja semuda itu sudah menikah 2 X? namun itulah kenyataannya. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai suami Sungmin dan mereka tinggal berdua.

Pernahkan mendengar istilah 'turun ranjang'? yah begitulah yang dialami Sungmin. Sebelumnya ia sudah menikah dengan seorang Cho Jungmo, namun belum ada usia pernikahan 1 tahun, Jungmo meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang tiba-tiba dan merenggut nyawanya, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin akhirnya menikah dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, adik Jungmo, yang pada awalnya dikenal Sungmin hanya lewat sebuah foto keluarga. Kyuhyun awalnya tinggal di Jepang, bahkan saat pernikahan Jungmo dan Sungmin pun ia tak pulang ke Korea, dan karena kematian Jungmo dan akhirnya harus menikah dengan Sungmin, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun kini tinggal di Korea.

Namun, ini bukanlah pernikahan yang memang diinginkan baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin , mereka memang tinggal dalam satu apartemen, namun mereka tidak tinggal dalam satu kamar. Kecanggungan memang biasa mereka rasakan satu sama lain karena memang tak mengenal cukup baik satu sama lain. Sungmin menyetujui pernikahan ini karena hutang budi yang dimiliki orang tuanya pada keluarga Cho, dan sebenarnya Sungmin cukup bingung kenapa Kyuhyun pun menyetujui pernikahan ini. Kyuhyun bisa saja menolak , toh Sungmin juga tahu Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih, dan mereka masih berhubungan baik bahkan hingga sekarang.

Sungmin sangat ingin keluar dari keadaan sekarang, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia melakukan semuanya demi orang tuanya yang memiliki hutang pada keluarga Cho. Menikah dengan Jungmo juga bukanlah berdasarkan cinta, namun Jungmo memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sangat baik dan menyayangi Sungmin, hal itu membuat Sungmin bertahan, ia membalas kasih sayang Jungmo pada nya.  
.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah…umma merindukan mu" ucap Nyonya Cho senang sembari memeluk menantunya tersebut, Sungmin membalas pelukan itu lalu tersenyum pada Nyonya Cho.

"Naddo umma" balas Sungmin masih dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan memperlihatkan rentetan gigi kelincinya kepada sang mertua.

Nyonya Cho menggandeng tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah, Kyuhyun mengikutinya dibelakang. Lalu mereka duduk bersama disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dirumah tersebut. Nyonya Cho terus mengajak Sungmin bicara meski hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya dan kabar Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin, ia bahkan lebih banyak memberi perhatian pada Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai putranya sendiri, dan betapa sangat senangnya ia saat Sungmin dan Jungmo mau menikah, bukan sekedar untuk menghitung hutang orang tua Sungmin, tapi kenyataanya Nyonya Cho begitu menyukai sosok namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"Kalian akan berziarah ke makam Jungmo hari ini?" Tanya Tuan Cho saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol.

"Nde appa" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi besok kalian harus berkerja,bukankah lebih baik mencari waktu saat kalian tidak sibuk, perjalanan cukup jauh bukan?" Nyonya Cho mencoba memberi solusi.

"Hanya 2 jam umma, kami akan baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun meyakinkan orang tuanya. Dia sangat mengerti pasti Sungmin sangat ingin pergi ke makam Jungmo, tentu saja Sungmin pasti merindukan Jungmo, mereka sudah merencanakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang tak mungkin Kyuhyun membatalkan begitu saja.

Setelah itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan pada orang tua Kyuhyun, mereka pergi kemakam Jungmo. Seperti biasa, hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, perjalanan yang cukup lama dan baru kali ini Sungmin hanya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun didalam mobil dalam waktu cukup lama, biasanya mereka hanya sekedar pergi kerumah orang tua Kyuhyun ataupun kerumah orang tua Sungmin yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka.

"Kau tak lelah? Aku bisa menggantikan mu" Sungmin membuka suara, memecah keheningan diantara mereka, sudah hampir 1 jam mereka hanya saling teridam dan itu sungguh membuat Sungmin tak nyaman.

Meski telah menikah selama 6 bulan, tapi mereka tidur berbeda kamar, dan meski tak ada perjanjian apapun dipernikahan mereka namun Kyuhyun meminta mereka tidur berbeda kamar, Sungmin memakluminya dan jujur saja itu membuat Sungmin lega, ia tidak begitu mengenal sosok Kyuhyun, dan sebenarnya Sungmin sudah merasa tak akan lama pernikahan ini berlangsung. Kyuhyun kerap kali bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Victoria yang diketahui Sungmin bahwa wanita cantik itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengetahui sosok Victoria saat Kyuhyun sering mengatakan padanya dengan siapa ia akan pergi keluar entah masalah pekerjaan atau hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sungmin tak keberatan, lagipula ia tak punya hak untuk keberatan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mau menikah dengannya saja itu merupakan kabar yang cukup baik karena dengan begitu orang tua Sungmin tak lagi perlu memikirkan hutang.

"Tidak, biar aku saja" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang kearah Sungmin, Sungmin pun mengangguk meski ia tahu Kyuhyun tak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberi penghormatan di makam Jungmo, mereka membawa rangkaian bunga yang indah, Sungmin masih terdiam didepan makam itu, Kyuhyun terdiam hanya mengamati saja, tak ingin mengganggu Sungmin.

"Aku merindukan mu…" gumam Sungmin tapi terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat lalu berjalan menjauh dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"…Jungmo-ssi" lanjut Sungmin dalam gumamnya, Sungmin tersenyum sesaat, ia memandang langit, 'sudah sore ternyata' batin Sungmin, ia segera membalikan badannya, terkaget saat Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi ada didekatnya, Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk didalam mobil dengan kaca mobil dalam keadaan terbuka. Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati mobil lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah duduk dibangku sampingnya.

"Nde"jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata tak menatapnya sama sekali, Sungmin tersenyum getir, perlakuan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan Jungmo padanya, tapi Sungmin selalu tahu diri dan mengerti dengan situasi keadaan mereka.

Sungmin terus tersenyum menatap kearah luar jendela, tepatnya menatap jalanan, Sungmin cukup menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka ke Seoul. Lagipula sangat jarang ia satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun untuk waktu yang lama, meski mereka satu rumah mereka jarang berinteraksi, keduanya sibuk bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, malamnya Kyuhyun lebih sering pergi dengan teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya kekasihnya setahu Sungmin.

Dering ponsel mengalun dari jaket Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di kursi belakang membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tolong ambilkan ponsel ku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin meminta bantuan, Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengambil jaket itu dan mengeluarkan ponsel Kyuhyun, Nafas Sungmin tercekat saat satu nama tertera dihandphone Kyuhyun.

"Pesan dari Victoria" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Buka saja, tolong bacakan" dan itu membuat Sungmin menautkan alisnya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin yang jelas-jelas adalah 'istrinya' untuk membacakan pesan dari kekasihnya, namun Sungmin pun tak bisa menolak, dengan ragu Sungmin membuka pesan itu, hanya pesan yang cukup singkat.

"Dia mengajak mu bertemu ditempat biasa malam ini" Sungmin kembali meletakan handhone itu dijaket Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dan perjalanan mereka kembali diselimuti keheningan.

"Kau masuklah dulu, aku akan pulang sebelum tengah malam nanti" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sebelum keluar dari mobil, mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartemen mereka, Sungmin mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil, Sungmin masih berdiri diluar gedung apartemen sampai mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Perlahan Sungmin berjalan masuk ke apartemen, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka sebelumnya ia membuka jasnya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat, ada rasa sesak saat mengingat Kyuhyun kini tengah bersama dengan kekasihnya, dan akhir-akhir ini semakin terasa semakin sesak.

Awal mereka menikah, Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Kyuhyun pergi, toh mereka menikah bukan berdasarkan cinta, sekali lagi, meski tak pernah ada perjanjian apapun dipernikahan mereka, namun Sungmin yakin suatu saat ada waktunya Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Akan lebih baik jika ini sebuah pernikahan dengan perjanjian karena dengan begitu Sungmin akan siap kapan saja untuk berpisah tanpa harus merasakan perasaan aneh yang kini menghampirinya.

Hidup bersama dengan Jungmo 1 tahun dan mendapat perlakuan yang begitu baik tak membuat Sungmin begitu saja jatuh cinta pada sosok Jungmo, mereka tidur satu kamar, satu ranjang, namun itu tak membuat Sungmin jatuh kepelukan Jungmo, meski Sungmin sendiri tahu Jungmo benar-benar mencintainya, tapi Jungmo sosok yang sangat baik, ia bahkan memberi waktu pada Sungmin sampai Sungmin mau menerimannya. Tapi kini dengan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bukannya bersikap buruk pada nya, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengajak bicara Sungmin seperlunya, mereka tidak tinggal satu kamar, tapi Sungmin merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, tapi Sungmin bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum manis didepan Kyuhyun meski ia tahu Kyuhyun jarang memandangnya.

Terlalu lelah, Sungmin tak ingin memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Victoria itu, Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya, badan dan pikirannya cukup lelah hari ini.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, suara dari intercom berulang-ulang membuat tidur Sungmin terganggu. 'siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini?' ucap Sungmin pelan, tak mungkin Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jelas tau kunci apartemen mereka.

Perlahan Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu, saat ia melihat layar intercom, seorang wanita cantik terpampang layar intercom, Sungmin tak mengenali wajah itu sama sekali, namun Sungmin tetap membukakan pintu. Pupil mata Sungmin terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok yang ada dibelakang wanita itu.

"Anyeong, kau Sungmin?" Tanya wanita itu, Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, aku Victoria, tadi aku bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan teman yang lain pergi ke sebuah club dan Kyuhyun minum wine cukup banyak, ia jadi mabuk" Wanita bernama Victoria itu kemudian memapah Kyuhyun yang tengah dipegang oleh seorang laki-laki dibelakang Victoria lalu mengarahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhuyung kearah Sungmin, sedikit kesusahan karena tinggi Sungmin jauh dari tinggi Kyuhyun dan lagi badan Kyuhyun cukup besar.

"Aku minta maaf sungmin ssi, membawa pulang Kyuhyun dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini" Victoria memasang wajah khawatir ke arah Sungmin.

"Gwenchana Victoria ssi" Sungmin menanggapi dengan tersenyum manis meski dia merasa aneh, kenapa dengan santainya Victoria datang ke apartemennya dengan membawa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk, dan bahkan Victoria meminta maaf padanya, apa Victoria tak tahu jika dirinya 'istri' Kyuhyun.

"Aku pamit Sungmin ssi" Victoria menundukan kepala lalu berlalu dari apartemen Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sedikit kesusahan Sungmin menutup pintu apartemen dengan menendangkan kakinya kearah pintu karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar pada tubuh nya, Sungmin menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan yang menganggur saat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun, bau alcohol menguar benar-benar membuat Sungmin sedikit pusing. Sungmin membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke sofa lalu membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun disana, lalu mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil dan kembali mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring.

Sungmin membuka sepatu dan Jas Kyuhyun, lalu mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang ia ambil tadi. MEngusap pelan sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah tampan itu 'betapa bodohnya aku jatuh cinta pada mu' batin Sungmin, 'kenapa Victoria bersikap biasa padaku, apa dia bahkan tak tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan ku' lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris.

"Eh?" Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang tengah membasuh wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Mata foxi Sungmin menatap lembut pada mata obsidian yang kini terbuka itu, hatinya berdesir lembut, baru kali ini Sungmin bisa menatap Kyuhyun sedekat ini, namun semburat kesedihan kembali merayap dihatinya, Sungmin segera memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya dari tertidur menjadi duduk dengan bersandar dipinggiran sofa, meski kepalanya terasa masih pusing, namun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak semabuk yang Sungmin kira.

"Ta…tadi kekasih mu yang mengantar mu pulang" ucap Sungmin tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih siapa? Victoria? Dia sahabat baik ku" perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat santai akhirnya membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sahabat? Kenapa mereka sangat dekat?, ah Sungmin tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, biar saja. Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya, untuk apa Kyuhyun mengatakan siapa Victoria? Toh tidak akan merubah apapun.

"Hei, kau mengira Victoria itu kekasih ku selama ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih dagu Sungmin dengan lembut lalu mempertemukan kembali pandangan mereka, Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya diam saja.

"Tidurlah, pergilah kekamar mu, aku baik-baik saja, setelah ke makam Jungmo hyung tadi perasaan mu pasti menjadi kacau, kau terlihat sangat lelah"pinta Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, membelai sebentar pipi Sungmin, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Kenapa kau egois sekali Kyuhyun ssi, tak bisakah sekali saja kau memahami ku, aku lelah karena harus selalu menunggu mu pulang dari pergi bersama dengan teman-teman mu, aku kacau karena aku setiap hari memikirkan apa yang tengah kau lakukan dengan pacar mu itu, ak…mmmpppttt…nnnhhh…." Ucapan Sungmin terputus saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan pagutan yang cukup kasar, Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibirnya, namun Sungmin tak memberi respon sama sekali karena terlalu syok, lama kelamaan lumatan itu menjadi lembut, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat dengannya dan Sungmin hanya menurut. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Sungmin mulai terbuai, ciuman Kyuhyun benar-benar memabukan, sangat lembut dan basah, Sungmin tak akan menolak hal ini, ia mencintai Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun, ikut memagut bibir Kyuhyun , mengaitkan lidahnya saat lidah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhhh….nnhh…Kyuuhhh…" desah Sungmin saat ciuman mereka sempat terlepas, hanya sebentar karena Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, ciuman itu terasa semakin dalam dan panas.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dan dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya itu tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin, bisa dilihatnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan dada naik turun karena nafas yang tersenggal setelah ciuman yang cukup panjang tadi, Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin lalu mengusap saliva yang ada diujung bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin membuka matanya, pandangan mereka kembali saling bertemu.

"Apakah ini bukan sebuah penghiatan? Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan lagi untuk menyentuh mu Min, jika kau bilang salah maka aku akan berhenti, kau milik hyung ku, tubuh mu, dan…hati mu" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat mengucapkan itu, terasa sakit saat harus mengakui, meski Sungmin kini 'istrinya' namun tetap saja tubuh Sungmin milik Jungmo sebelumnya, bahkan hati Sungmin sampai saat ini. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, lalu menarik wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jungmo bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Karena dia tahu, aku tak pernah mencintainya"lanjut Sungmin saat mengerti arti kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun, terdiam sesaat, dan detik berikutnya seringai kecil terlihat di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan sungkan kalo begitu" Kyuhyun hendak mencium kembali Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menghalau dengan menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Victoria?"

"Ada apa dengan Victoria, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia sahabat baik ku" kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Jika sahabat kenapa kau selalu menemuinya, dia yang selalu menghubungi mu, bahkan dia yang mengantar mu tadi" ada rasa sesak yang kembali hadir didada Sungmin.

"Dia sahabat ku sejak kecil, setelah aku pergi ke Jepang kami tak pernah bertemu hingga akhirnya aku pulang ke Korea dan dia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, bukan dengan ku…karena aku sudah memiliki mu" Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, sedikit gombalan namun membuat Sungmin senang.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyu"

"Aku lebih mencintai Min" Dan Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, kali ini tak hanya mencium, Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuh Sungmin setiap jengkalnya.

"Nnhh…aaaagghhh….Ssshhh…"desahan Sungmin tak bisa ditahan lagi saat Kyuhyun mulai meraba bagian dadanya dengan kasar dan mencoba membuka kacing kemeja Sungmin dan bibir Kyuhyun terus menciumi leher Sungmin, bahkan menggit hingga menginggalkan tanda merah.

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin yang sudah polos dengan terus melumat bibir Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan kembali menindihnya.

"Nnnggttt…Kyuuuhh…" Sungmin menjerit lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang merasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya, terasa sangat panas dan perih. Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebenatar satu jarinya yang sudah masuk kedalam single hole Sungmin, saat dirasa Sungmin mulai relaks, ia mulai memasukan jarinya lebih dalam dan menggerakannya keluar masuk dengan sangat pelan.

"Aaaahhhh…oohhhhh….nnnhhhh…" Sungmin terus mendesah saat benar-benar meresa relaks dan nikmat, meski masih terasa perih karena 3 jari Kyuhyun tengah berada didalamnya, namun kenikmatan saat jari-jari itu menyentuk sweet spot nya tak bisa Sungmin tolak, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan keluar masuknya jari Kyuhyun didalamnya, dan betapa Sungmin tak bisa berhenti mendesah karena Kyuhyun terus mengerjai dadanya, lidah Kyuhyun dengan lincah mengecup, menjilat dan memainkan nipple Sungmin.

"Mmppttt..Kyuuu…." Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirnya, dan Sungmin mendesah kecewa saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan kekosongan diholenya.

"Aaaaarrggghhh…aaaaahhhh…." Sungmin kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras, Kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kanan saat merasakan sakit yang sangat di holenya, saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukan juniornya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Kyuhyun menatap khawatir kearah Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ap..pa-apa, lanjutkan saja Kyu"pinta Sungmin yang terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mencoba segera membiasakan tubuhnya dengan milik Kyuhyun yang begitu besar.

"Nnggghhhhtttt…aaaahhh…..aaahhhhh" dan desahan itu kembali menggema. Pergesekan 2 tubuh yang saling menyatu membuat kamar itu semakin terasa sangat panas. Kyuhyun terus mengeluar masukan juniornya didalam Sungmin dengan gerakan konstan, menjaga irama genjotannya karena hole Sungmin seakan menjerat juniornya dengan sangat kencang, sedang Sungmin semakin membentangkan kakinya untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun merasukinya, Junior Kyuhyun begitu besar dan semakin terasa memenuhi holenya saat Junior itu mulai berkedut, jari-jari Sungmin meremas seprei, dari dalam perutnya sendiri terasa aka nada yang meledak, apalagi Kyuhyun menyodok holenya tepat di sweet spotnya dengan sangat cepat dan terus menusuk tepat dititik itu.

"Aaaahhh….aaaahhhh…..aaahhhh,,,oohh…Kyu…." Tubuh Sungmin semakin terhentak-hentak, derit ranjang semakin keras menyesuaikan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat sambil mengocok junior Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum sedari tadi.

"Aaarrhhh…." Sungmin mencapai puncaknya, Kyuhyun masih menusuknya, dan sodokan yang semakin kasar dan cepat akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyemburkan benihnya didalam Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu…aku sangat mencintai mu…" Kyuhyun terus mengecupi bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Sungmin dan membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, cairan putih kental disertai warna merah samar mengaliri paha Sungmin.

"Boleh kita teruskan chagi?"bisik Kyuhyun seduktif tepat ditelinga Sungmin, tangannya meraba-raba dada Sungmin, dengan keadaan masih cukup lemas, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin dipinggiran kasur, dengan posisi Sungmin setengah duduk setengah terbaring, Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin dan kembali memasukan junior besarnya kedaam hole sempit Sungmin.

"Nnngggg…aaahhh…..aaaahhh…aaaahhh…" dan desahan itu terus menggema hingga bebarapa jam kemudian.

.  
.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri dimakam itu kembali, yang awalnya mereka akan berdiri saling menjauh, kini Kyuhyun menggenggam erat Sungmin dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Aku mengambilnya untuk menggantikan mu mencintainya hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum didepan makam itu, Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kabar Jungmo ssi? Kau pernah berkata pada ku untuk selalu bahagia, dan sekarang aku bahagia dengan Kyuhyun" Sungmin melanjutkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, setelah selesai melakukan penghormatan, mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Saat Sungmin hendak masuk kedalam mobil, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga tubuh mereka berdekapan.

"Aku begitu mencintai mu" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin membuat Sungmin menatapnya tak mengerti, Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya pernikahan turun ranjang tak buruk bahkan membawa kebahagian tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

**END**

Huaaa…akhirnya napsu membuat epep NC terlampiaskan XDD

Ceritanya seperti sinetron? Memang XDD

NC nya kurang panas? *pundung deh gue -_-

GOMAWO udah mau baca ^^


End file.
